Diet
by Raina94 new
Summary: Aomine Daiki sangat kesal dengan program Diet bodoh Kise Ryouta yang membuat nya sakit. AoKise here


Diet

By :

Raina94

Cast :

Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta

Summary :

Aomine Daiki sangat kesal dengan program Diet bodoh Kise Ryouta yang membuat nya sakit.

Disclamer :

Cerita ini punya saya dan chacter Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei.

Warning :

Miss Typo dan mengandung BL

.

.

.

.

.

Douzo~

.

.

.

.

.

-AOKISE-

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai aktivitas, yah begitu juga dengan Kise Ryouta seorang model yang merangkap sebagai kekasih Aomine Daiki ini memulai aktivitas dengan menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk nya dan juga Aomine dengan sedikit senandung yang tercipta dari bibir manis nya dan senyuman nya. Dengan cekatan Kise mempersiapkan makanan di atas meja makan, senyum di bibirnya berkembang lebih lebar melihat hasil masakannya.

"Aomine'cchi! cepat keluar'ssu makanannya sudah siap!" teriak Kise cukup keras.

Chu~

"Kise kau berisik, bisakah kau memanggil ku tidak dengan berteriak?" tanya Aomine setelah mencium kedua pipi Kise.

"Mou Aomine'cchi habisnya kalau tidak seperti itu nanti Aomine'cchi jadi tidak cepat dan akan terlambat" elak Kise seraya tangannya terulur merapikan seragam polisi Aomine.

Aomine dan Kise mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan mereka dengan saling berhadapan, Aomine menatap bingung pada dua makanan yang terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Oi...Kise kau yakin hanya memakan itu saja?" tanya Aomine yang melihat hidangan milik Kise yang hanya sepiring salad sayur, sungguh berbeda dengan miliknya yang sepiring omlet rice.

"Iya memang kenapa'ssu, Aomine'cchi mau? " tanya Kise sarana salad sayur pada Aomine.

" Tidak terimakasih...Kise sebaiknya kau berhenti hanya memakan sayuran, kau juga membutuhkan asupan selain sayuran seperti daging dan nasi" ucap Aomine yang menatap Kise yang sudah memulai memakan saldo sayuran miliknya.

"Tidak Aomine'cchi...tidak dengan daging dan nasi aku kan sedang program diet'ssu" ucap Kise yang menolak mentah-mentah saran dari Aomine.

"Program diet, sekarang diet apalagi? Kise kau sudah kurus lupakan program diet dan makanlah dengan normal" ucap Aomine yang sudah mulai kesal, kesal dengan keras kepala Kise dan dengan program diet bodohnya.

"Tapi Aomine'cchi..."

"Cukup! aku sudah tahu alasan diet mu yang pasti untuk kesuksesan karir model mu kan. Kise dengar kan aku, aku tidak peduli dengan karir model mu yang aku peduli kan tentang kesehatan mu berhenti dari program diet mu aku tidak mau program diet yang kau jalani ini malah membuat diri mu sakit..." ucap Aomine yang memotong perkataan Kise.

"...Sekarang aku berangkat" Aomine beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kise yang sudah terlihat kesal

"Aomine'cchi baka! masa hanya diet saja di permasalahan kan, lihat bahkan dia tidak menyentuh makanan nya" ucap Kise yang bertambah kesal ketika melihat makanan Aomine yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

Siang ini begitu terik sangat terik sehingga membuat Kise yang melakukan sebuah pemotretan di luar ruangan kepanasan, dan di tambah lagi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Kise-kun, kau tidak apa-apa wajah mu sedikit pucat?" tanya seorang wanita yang sedang memberikan make up pada wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku baik-baik saja" ucap Kise yang berusaha meyakinkan wanita tersebut yang terlihat khawatir.

Kise merasa kepalanya semakin pusing, pemotretan di luar ruangan di tambah dengan terik matahari yang sangat menyengat membuatnya semakin berat.

"Yah selesai terimakasih Kise-kun atas kerjasama nya" teriak sang potografer yang menandakan pemotretan telah selesai, Kise merasa lega pemotretan sudah selesai.

Bruk~

Kise terjatuh sebelum membalas ucapan terimakasih kepada sang potografer, semua orang yang beda di lokasi terlihat sangat panik mendapati Kise yang yang pingsan.

"Sepertinya Kise-kun demam badannya panas sekali" ucap salah seorang kru yang memeriksa suhu badan Kise.

"manajer sebaiknya kau bawa pulang Kise cepat" ucap sang potografer yang berbicara pada manajer Kise.

"Iya baiklah aku segera membawa nya pulang, terimakasih untuk semuanya" ucap manajer Kise yang mulai membawa Kise pergi ke mobilnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberitahu Aomine-kun soal ini"

Tut

Tut

Tut

"Moshi-moshi Yaku-san" jawab Aomine yang telah menjawab panggilan.

"Moshi-moshi Aomine-kun, maaf mengganggu mu"

"Tidak apa-apa Yaku-san ada apa? bukankah Kise ada bersama mu?" tanya Aomine bingung.

"Iya Kise-kun bersama ku, tapi Kise-kun pingsan"

"Pingsan, Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya Aomine yang terdengar panik dan Khawatir.

"Sepertinya demam suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali, aku akan membawanya pulang ke apartemen kalian"

"Kalau begitu tolong Yaku-san aku akan berusaha pulang cepat"

"Iya baiklah"

Aomine membereskan berkas-berkas yang terdapat di meja kerjanya, menutup page dan mematikan pada komputer nya. Sakurai menatap bingung pada Aomine yang membereskan berkas-berkas nya dengan terburu-buru.

"Ano... Aomine-san terburu-buru sekali ada apa?" tanya Sakurai pada Aomine

"Sakurai bilang pada komandan kacamata itu aku pulang cepat" ucap Aomine menatap Sakurai.

"Eh maksud Aomine-san Imayoshi-san?" tanya Sakurai

"Iya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia komandannya" jawab Aomine gemas.

"Memang kenapa Aomine-san pulang cepat?" tanya kembali Sakurai yang membuat Aomine merasa tambah gemas ingin memukul Sakurai kalau saja Aomine lupa dia teman nya.

"Kise pingsan, jadi aku harus pulang cepat untk merawatnya" jawab Aomine

"Ah baiklah Aomine-san aku akan bilang pada Imayoshi-san"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Sakurai" ucap Aomine yang sudah meninggalkan Sakurai di tempatnya.

Aomine melangkah cepat di lorong apartemen nya tangannya terulur membuka pintu apartemen nya, dan masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

Cklek

"Ah Aomine-kun" ucap Yaku-san yang menyadari Aomine telah pulang, Aomine menoleh kearah Yaku-san yang terlihat membawa baskom berisi air dan handuk di tangannya.

"Yaku-san bagaimana keadaan Kise?" tanya Aomine

"Aku baru saja mengkompresnya, suhu tubuhnya belum turun jadi aku ingin mengganti air ini dengan air yang baru"

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja, Yaku-san bisa pulang aku akan urusan semuanya" ucap Aomine mencoba meyakinkan Yaku-san.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ganti air kompres ini dengan air kompres yang baru dan kalau Kise-kun sudah sadar buatkan bubur, soalnya sejak siang tadi Kise-kun hanya memakan satu buah pisang dan sebotol Yogurt saja" ucap Yaku yang membuat Aomine kaget.

"Hanya itu saja tidak yang lainnya seperti nasi?" tanya Aomine

"Tidak...Kise-kun menolak memakan nasi karena alasan diet nya" ucap Yaku-san, Aomine yang memang dasarnya sensitif dengan kata diet berdecak sebal mendengarnya.

"Baiklah aku akan masak bubur untuk nya" jawab Aomine.

"Baiklah aku pulang jaga Kise-kun dengan baik"

"Iya terimakasih telah membawa Kise pulang"

Setelah mengantar Yaku-san sampai keluar Aomine dengan cepat menganti air kompresan dengan yang baru. Dengan masih memakai seragam polisi Aomine melangkah masuk ke kamar dirinya dan Kise, mata navy blue menatap cemas kearah Kise yang terbaring lemas di ranjang.

Aomine mendudukkan dirinya pada pinggiran ranjang, tangannya mengusap lembut peluh pada wajah Kise.

"Sudah ku bilang aku mengkhawatirkan program diet mu itu, sekarang liat apa yang aku takut kan terjadi kau sakit sekarang" lirih Aomine yang masih terus mengusap peluh Kise dan dengan cekatan Aomine memulai mengkompres nya.

Pagi tiba suara nyanyian burung menjadi irama paling menyenangkan untuk di dengar, Aomine sudah siap dengan seragam polisi nya dirinya pun sudah memasak makan untuk Kise. Yah Kise semalam tidak bangun karena itu lah dia memasak makan di pagi hari, Kise masih masih terbaring di ranjang. Aomine melangkah mendekati Kise tangannya terulur memeriksa suhu tubuh pada Kise.

"Sudah turun, maaf Kise aku tidak bisa mengambil cuti hari ini, aku pergi" ucap Aomine

Chu~

Aomine mengecup kening Kise dengan lembut.

"Sepertinya aku harus menulis pesan untuk nya" ucap Aomine yang mengambil selembar kertas dan bolpoin untuk menulis pesan pada Kise dan meletakkan nya pada samping makanan yang telah di siapkan untuk Kise jika Kise terbangun nanti.

Kise bangun dari tidurnya dengan perlahan dirinya mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menyenderkan pada ranjang, tangannya menyentuh kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing. Kise mencoba bangkit untk mencari Aomine tapi terhenti ketika melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 10 pagi.

"Kurasa Aomine'cchi sudah pergi kerja" ucap Kise.

Growl

"Aku lapar'ssu" ucap Kise yang merasa lapar, Kise menatap takjub pada makan yang berada di meja nakas di samping kanannya.

"Huwaa apa ini yang memasak Aomine'cchi?" tanya Kise, Kise menatap selembar kertas tepat di samping makanan nya.

 _Maaf aku harus kerja hari ini dan tidak bisa menjaganya mu. Kemarin kau pingsan karena demam dan itu membuat ku Khawatir setengah mati lalu meninggalkan semua pekerjaan ku. Aku sudah memasak untuk mu makanlah, walau aku tidak yakin dengan rasanya tapi setidaknya itu bisa dimakan dan berhentilah pada program diet bodoh mu itu kau benar-benar kehilangan berat badan dan apa yang aku takut kan terjadi sekarang kau sakit kan. Aku sengaja menambahkan porsi makanan nya agar kau makan dengan banyak._

 _-Aomine Daiki kekasih mu-_

Kise terseyum senang dengan pesan yang di tulis Aomine untuk nya, Aomine tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya jadi menurutnya ini sangat manis karena Aomine yang melakukannya. Matanya kembali mendapat hidangan yang sudah ditaruh nya pada pangkuannya, sederhana makanan yang di buat Aomine sangat lah sederhana hanya nasi, sup tofu, telur dadar tapi itu semua membuat senyum di bibir Kise tercetak lebar dan tanpa henti.

"Pasti Aomine'cchi sulit melakukan ini semua sendiri apa lagi dia juga merawat ku'ssu" ucap Kise yang sedikit merasa bersalah dengan Aomine, Kise sadar diri nya sakit karena program diet yang di jalani nya merutuk pada ke keras kepalanya selama ini tanpa mau mendengarkan kata-kata kekasihnya. Kise mulai memakan mencoba masakan Aomine.

"Hmmm...hambar'ssu pasti ini karena mulut ku'ssu" ucap Kise yang kembali menyuapkan makanan pada mulutnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mendengarkan kata Aomine'cchi setidaknya meminimalkan program diet ku, aku merasa sangat merepotkan Aomine'cchi...eh tapi tak apa-apa kan merepotkan sesekali aku kan Uke tercinta nya Aomine'cchi...aku harap Aomine'cchi pulang cepat aku jadi merindukannya" ucap Kise yang kembali memakan makanannya dengan senyum yang tercetak manis di wajah nya.

-FIN-

Hola Raina baack tapi pake akun baru nama nya sama Raina94 tapi pakai new, kemana akun yang lama? akun yang lama email gak bisa buka di laptop atau pc bisa nya hanya di hape, terus kenapa gak update di hape kan bisa ? kalau di hape ribet enak di pc. So Raina di hari natal ini memberi fanfic AoKIse walau pun gak nyambung sama natal dan selamat natal dan tahun baru yak. LOVE LOVE LOVE from Raina

mohon RnR

*Bow bareng AoKise*


End file.
